


I’m Sorry

by Jackson_Overland_Frost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Death, I don’t actually know if this is angsty, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Mr. Stark I don’t feel so good, Please Don't Kill Me, Poetry, my friend said it was, or do, please tell me, so if you cry, that works too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackson_Overland_Frost/pseuds/Jackson_Overland_Frost
Summary: Peter’s dying thoughts, in poetry form~





	I’m Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This may be angsty, but I don’t know if it is or not so you guys’ll have to tell me. Anyways, you have been warned!

Something is happening  
And I’m not sure what  
I’m getting the feeling  
That something really bad is coming  
From really far away  
Something is happening  
I feel it in the air  
I hate this feeling that I always have

Something’s really fishy  
I don’t know what’s happening  
I’m feeling kinda nauseous  
Really  
I want to be sick  
My head really hurts  
And my limbs are getting numb

On this  
Alien world we don’t call home  
I’m looking around at the black sky and rust red sand  
The stars are shimmering in the sky  
I don’t know why I can see them  
And the patterns they make aren’t familiar  
When did I start looking up?  
Something is happening  
And I’m not sure what

Help, please  
I don’t know what’s happening  
I just saw someone disappear  
There’s a tingling in my chest  
And the tips of my fingers  
There’s a feeling at the nape of my neck  
Every instinct screaming  
DANGER  
DANGER

Back where I came from  
And you came from here too  
I remember whenever there was danger  
That feeling in my neck appeared  
And my aunt always said I had the best instincts  
For when to get out and away  
Well that feeling is back  
And I’m not sure why  
But something is happening and I don’t like it

I see something in the corner of my eye  
It’s orange and bright  
And it’s getting larger too  
In front of me  
That’s You  
And I say your name  
I’m feeling sick again  
And everything hurts so much  
There’s people collapsing around me  
And I know that I’m next  
With every death the light I can see grows brighter

Back home  
Do you remember that time  
When you rescued me  
And then you told me I was the hero  
I agreed with you then because you’re always right  
But now I know better  
Because you were always the hero  
And you were only getting my hopes up for this moment  
I wish you had never said  
That I was a hero  
Because I wouldn’t be here  
And maybe you wouldn’t have to see me die

I know  
That once I’m gone  
You’re only going to blame yourself  
I can already see it in my head  
You’ll break your promise  
And you might hate me  
Which is fair  
And it’s better than hating yourself  
But I know you’re going to do that too

Mr. Stark?  
Mr. Stark, I don’t know what’s happening.  
I’m not feeling so good  
I’m sorry

I’m sorry for all the worry I’ve caused you  
I’m sorry that I’m only going to cause you more  
I’m sorry I’m dying  
I’m sorry you’ll be stuck here all alone  
I’m sorry you made a promise you won’t keep  
I’m sorry I couldn’t help you more  
I’m sorry I couldn’t change anything  
I’m sorry I couldn’t be what you wanted  
I’m sorry I didn’t stay safe  
I’m sorry I didn’t do what you said  
I’m sorry I coudn’t be a hero

I’m sorry, Mr. Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I just did this while I was bored in class, so here it is! I crave attention, so please leave feedback! Have a nice day or something <3


End file.
